


I Was Saving You

by Tilly_Madison



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Language, M/M, exor!josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly_Madison/pseuds/Tilly_Madison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his half awake state Josh had seen Chris about to fall out of bed and he saved him. Well that's what he thought at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Saving You

Josh rolled over, the sun coming through and hitting him in the eyes. Nothing about waking up in the morning made him happy, not even the knowledge that he was in bed with Chris. Hearing the soft thump of his heart, the loud snores coming from his mouth and certainly not the way he talked in his sleep about ducks chasing him through a field of cheese. Blinking slightly he could still feel the heaviness of sleep clinging to his body, making everything slightly clouded and almost cloud like. 

Taking a deep breath and turning to look at Chris from the corner of his eye, he was sure he saw him rolling slightly as if he was about to fall off the bed. So before he watched Chris roll off the bed he launched himself over, reaching a hand out to grab Chris round the waist and pull him back. So that he was snuggled into his back and murmuring to him about how much he loved him. 

The sudden movement away from the sun shining through the windows and the way he could press his face into the soft shirt that was clinging to Chris’ back, lulled him back into the land of sleep. 

He started awake when a hand grasped his and seemed to shove it away, while the body he was pressed against moved to face him. The look on Chris’ face really confused Josh. He drew his eyebrows together as Chris looked at him like he was truly the oddest thing he had ever seen. 

Chris’ eyes were wide and his face screamed what the fuck. Nothing about how Chris was acting made any sense, Josh had simply reached out and held him back from falling off the bed before snuggling into his back to try and get some more sleep. Clicking his tongue softly and reaching over to twist his fingers into Chris’ shirt, Josh moved back so his face was pressed against Chris and closed his eyes again. 

Fingers ran through his hair ant the other wrapped tightly round his waist. He felt himself drifting, falling asleep again. 

He finally woke again when he felt Chris move, as he was again going to fall out of bed. His arm wrapped tightly around Chris’ waist and pulled him tight against him. 

“Josh seriously.” Chris muttered, his voice sounding so completely done with everything. “I just want to go pee.” before he picked up Josh’s hand and dropped it on the bed, shuffling out of the room and across the hall. 

Pouting slightly and ruling over to check the time, hoping it wasn’t too late. Josh blinked at the flashing nine am, he was up far to early for a Sunday. But he had pills to take and well he wasn’t going to turn down a last day in bed with Chris. They didn’t get them often with the others always wanting to come over and make sure that he was okay and that Chris wasn’t pushing himself to far. Licking his lips and yawning, feeling the scar on his cheek stretch a bit to far and his mouth snapping shut with the slight pain that came from it. 

Rolling onto his side and forcing himself to sit up only a little, popping open the Sunday morning part of his pill tray and forcing them down with water he had taken to bed the night before. Scrunching up his nose at the mix of chalky taste and the almost metallic taste of other, he lay back on the bed. Hands resting above head on the pillow and the cool air working it’s way across his bare chest. 

He blinked facing the door as he watched Chris stumble out of the bathroom, glasses slipping down his face and catching himself on the doorframe. Biting his lip to stop the burst of laughter he could feel coming up, he could still see the small scowl on Chris’ face that still made no sense to him. 

Saving your boyfriend from falling out of the bed, was definitely a reason of a reward. Which Josh was hoping for, he didn’t care what it was as long as it included Chris at least shirtless in bed with all day. Finally huffing out a breath and staring at Chris as he sat back in the bed, his back resting against the headboard and legs tucked under the blanket. “What’s up with you?” Josh finally asked staring Chris down, his head the only thing facing Chris. 

The look of disbelief that covered Chris’ face had him finally saying, “Seriously! Chris all I did was stop you falling out of the bed, then snuggle up to your back and tell you I love you.” his face was a little red and he pouted, “I deserve some reward for saving you from breaking your face on the floor, bro.” a slight hiss coming from his throat as he spoke.

Chris literally raised his hands above his head and stuck Josh with a look that screamed, are you fucking kidding me. “That is so not what happened, bro.” Chris said moving to face Josh completely. “Here I was sleeping away.” he motioned up and down the bed, “When out of no where I was woken up by a damn facehugger suddenly in my face and a garbled load of screaming. Along with a very cuddly ex-wendigo pressed into my back.” He sighed and looked Josh right in the eyes, “Also I wasn’t falling out of the bed.” 

Josh couldn’t help but fish mouth up at Chris, so in his half awake state where he thought he had saved Chris he had really woken him up and scared the living daylights out of him. 

Looking down at the bed spread and twisting his fingers into the soft cotton, Josh couldn’t help but feel more embarrassed about this than anything else in his life. It wasn’t until he felt the stroke of fingers running threw his hair, cupping the back of his head and forcing it to turn. Making his eyes look up to join Chris’ and the way that they kept running through his hair. 

Josh closed his eyes and forced himself up, opening his eyes only enough to see where Chris was on the bed, he wouldn’t mis-judge it and fall off. Then before Chris could do a single thing, he swung one leg over his lap and settle in so his forehead was pressed against Chris’. Breathing softly he felt arms wrap round his hips pulling him solidly against the body in front of him. Biting down on his lip to try and stop the stupid smile that was most defiantly on his face. 

A hand ran up his back, making him shiver slightly, until it touched the base of his neck and he head was pulled back only a little. Lips pressed against his and he couldn’t help but smile. He brush of lips on lips along with the soft touch of hands on his bare skin, made him realise that he was being kissed for kissing sake. That Chris wasn’t going to push it further than this. Stubble scraped against his chin, fingers rhythmically squeezing against his hip and soft breaths were mingling between them and their lips parted. 

Looking Chris right in the eyes and mumbled, “Sorry, for trying to save your life.” A sly smile curving up his lips and a slight tip of his head, had Chris huffing keeping his arms wrapped round him and moving to roll over so he was pinning Josh to the bed. 

But Josh knew within seconds of the roll starting they were going the wrong way. the pain of his back hitting the floor only got worse when Chris landed on top of him. Letting out a pain filled groan and blinking slowly, “Thank you Chris, the is exactly the reward I deserve.” 

He couldn’t help but frown as Chris pushed his face into his neck laughing, he supposed it was payback.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, it's a little fluffy and I wrote it because I am climbing class trash and any of those imagine your OTP things make me think of this. This is [the post](http://future-mrs-frost.tumblr.com/post/133433959749/today-i-fucked-up-by-saving-my-husband) and here is [My blog](http://for-the-love-of-larrys-cock.tumblr.com)


End file.
